A fuel cell system usually has at least one fuel cell, which comprises at least two electrodes and an electrolyte. The two electrodes are called anode and cathode according to their functions and are separated by the electrolyte. The significance of fuel cells is that they convert chemical energy released as water into electric energy during the chemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen. This electric energy can then be used by a user in the form of electric current for energy supply or stored. Mainly water is formed as a waste product by the chemical reactions, which lead to a function of the fuel cell. This fact makes fuel cells into an environmentally friendly type of energy generation. The educts for supplying the fuel cell are called cathode gas and anode gas, respectively, according to the respective electrodes to which they are fed. Air or a gas containing oxygen is usually used as cathode gas. The anode gas is usually hydrogen or a gas that contains hydrogen and can be obtained, for example, by means of a reformer from hydrocarbons before it is fed to the anode as anode gas in the form of a reformate gas. High-temperature fuel cells, such as solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC from the English Solid oxide fuel cell), usually have an operating temperature of a few hundred degrees Celsius. The fuel cell must therefore be brought to a corresponding temperature until the above chemical reactions start and the fuel cell delivers electric energy.